


Another Secret 不能說的秘密

by jls20011425



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal和Abigail之間又有一個秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Secret 不能說的秘密

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812497) by [KoolJack1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolJack1/pseuds/KoolJack1). 



> 授權：

　　Hannibal將餐點包裝成藝術；對她來說毫無意義，因為早晚都要吃掉。食物賣相再佳，也沒有足夠時間供視覺享受，她想。此刻凝視著他，他手上動作迅速，然而審慎與一絲不苟依舊。她情不自禁描繪了一幅雕塑家嘗試雕刻精緻雕像的畫面。「為什麼要弄得這麼漂亮？反正都會吃掉。」她天真問道，他的目光離開自己作品對上她。

　　「啊，Abigail，」他朝她迷人一笑，她唇邊自動牽起笑意，「食物不只在於味道，賣相愈好，味道愈佳。餐點質素比味道重要，關乎擺放與佈置。能令你輕輕切割細細品味；一道餐點理應愉悅所有感官。口感、氣味、擺設、味道，甚至叉子切過的聲音。」她此生從未遇過這樣的人，竟然可以令最簡單的事聽起來像首精心寫h成的詩。

　　他視線與她錯開，落到她手上，她沒察覺自己手指下意識沿著鋒利刀刃游走。「請小心不要割傷自己。」他聲音關切，卻沒有為她移開刀鋒。他就是這麼有趣，他會提醒你甚麼事不要做，但他從不斷然告訴你別去做。他從未阻止她做任何事，他把選擇權完全交與她。他建議她待在醫院，或者參與互助小組，但僅此而已，只是建議。如果她拒絕，堅持到他家裡來，他不會說不。他希望她吃他煮的東西，但若她寧願吃別的，他也會帶她去吃她想吃的，甚至幫忙結帳。

　　她還是撫摸著刀刃，但盯住自己手指，當她抬頭瞥向他，他又低頭看回作品，同時手上揮舞刀子。「我很想吃點巧克力。」她不清楚渴望從何而來，她只能假定事出有因。她想知道他能否理解。

　　「我自製了一些，如果你喜歡，我可以弄巧克力草莓給你。」他溫和道，未曾抬起目光。

　　「想要巧克力條。」她續道，拈起刀片研究刀鋒。

　　「我恐怕沒有，但我很樂意餐後帶你去買。」他從不生氣。他從不說不，他從不沉默以對。他從不厭煩向她解釋一切，他從不叫她停止提問。她定此為目標，看看他耐性底線在哪，看看她做到多過份他才會撕破臉皮。她父母都缺乏耐性，問母親幾個問題，她就會得到「Abby，現在不行」的回答。Hannibal從來不會無暇陪伴她，她可以隨時出現而他總會敞開懷抱歡迎。她可以問他成千上萬個關於他的食物他的書他本人的問題，他會盡數回答。至少，也算有個答覆。有些答案並非真正的答案，答了等於沒答。

　　「我對你一無所知。」她說，目光從刀片抬起，一如他抬頭看她。他再次微微一笑，她很高興能令他笑。

　　「你思維真是跳躍，Abigail。你對我了解很深。」

　　她終於把刀放下，而他目光停留她手上一瞬才再度與她對視。「我只知道些人共皆知的事，在此之上多出一星半點。並不知道關於你的，私人的事。」  
　　  
　　他沉吟片刻：「那，你想知道甚麼？」

　　他允許提問令她微微吃了一驚，她甚至更驚訝有那麼多問題想問。也許這是事實，他視她為成人，他甚至讓她陪他喝酒。她不喜歡那味道，但怎樣也好，每次和他一起時她都喝了。今晚她喝了將近四杯，淺啜第五杯。她臉很熱，她確信帶著酡紅。在Hannibal身邊她不自覺年少，他不會把她當作受創傷的孩子看待。他讓她發言讓她做決定，而非表現出「她不知道自己想要怎樣的生活」的樣子。他讓她掌控一切，現在她想知道多一點他的事。她想知道他為什麼那麼與眾不同。Will和Alana都是很簡單的人，雖然她知道他們很為她設想。他們視她如己出，又或者受傷的小動物，甚至一隻他們說話大聲點都會碎掉的精緻茶杯。但Hannibal不是，他不曾讓她覺得自己並非自己，一個沒有被一切遭遇打垮的人。

　　「為什麼你允許我常常待在你身邊？」作為起始貌似很安全。他低頭繼續看他的作品。

　　「你喜歡和我一起而我享受你陪伴。」他回答簡單，不曾抬眸。

　　「你沒有家人？沒有孩子？沒有妻子？沒有父母，又或者兄弟姊姊？」他再次望過來，她發誓瞬息之間他臉上閃過悲傷才再度回復平靜。

　　「沒有孩子，還有不，我不曾結婚。我尚年幼父母就去世，我妹妹亦如是。除此之外，我沒有和任何遠房親戚保持聯繫。」她為此傷感，但他待之以誠，她不想他再次將她拒之門外。

　　「我很抱歉。」她真心道。他又回復笑意，並保持笑容繼續切第二片肉。

　　令人尷尬的冷場，她不太肯定繼續追問下去是不是好主意。他打破沉默：「你想知道的就這些？」

　　她驚訝不已，但把握這次機會：「你最喜歡的顏色是什麼？最喜歡的動物是什麼？」

　　他輕輕笑了，笑聲令她心跳加速。「你的確很有魅力，Abigail。我喜歡溫暖的色調，紅色藍色。我大概最喜歡大型貓科動物：獅子、老虎、美洲豹。」

　　她發現自己又對著他笑了：「你呢？」

　　如此簡單的對話，她很高興能令一個這麼複雜的男人願意交談，「綠色是我最喜愛的顏色，我喜歡海豚。」他的參與幾乎令她暈眩。

　　「容我問一下你為什麼突然對我的私生活感興趣？」他聽起來並不生氣，只是好奇。他終於完成作品，轉過去清洗雙手。

　　「我只是在想你對我與別不同，你做的一切非比尋常。我只是想比別人了解你多一些。」她發現自己無法對他說謊，她不得不百分百誠實。在他面前她沒有不說真話的理由，他從不論斷也不對她的答案生氣。

　　「好吧，我可以肯定大部份信息別人不知道。」她又抿了一口酒，視線變得有點模糊。她不知道自己嗓音是不是變了，但感覺上變了。她感覺掌控一切，帶動整個交談。他任她把玩刀片，讓她決定自己想吃什麼。她在櫃檯前走來走去，直至弄清自己到底在做什麼，雙腿微微搖晃。她站在他身後，當他抹乾手轉身，他們相隔不到一寸。他低頭看著她，她聞得到他的氣息。他聞起來就像未經烹調的食物、調味料，以及一絲別的，讓她垂涎。她踮起腳尖，雙手抵著他胸膛站穩，把唇貼上他。她感受到他的心臟在胸膛徐徐跳動，突然她下定決心找出令他心跳加速的方法。輕輕一吻變得有點強勢；他的嘴唇緩緩挪動刺激她更進一步。她的手滑下他的肋骨，感受他每次沉穩呼吸時肋骨輕微擴張。她偷閒一瞥，很高興發現他至少閉上了雙眼。這是好開始。她從未試過誘惑男人，她深知誘惑像Hannibal這樣的男人並不容易。想讓他怦然心動需要多費一點功夫，但她樂意嘗試。

　　她掌控局面，她提醒自己。她雙手往上纏著他的髮線，將他拉下來。她後退，依舊拉著他帶著他，直至她背部躺上房間中央檯上，不久前他還在這裡切肉。她維持兩人雙唇緊緊貼合，迫使他靠得更近，他雙手放在她兩旁桌緣。她不清楚接下來怎麼做——接吻是她所會的極限了。她嘗試加深這個吻，更用力印上他的唇；一手緊緊抓著他後頸，另一隻停留在他髮間。她訝異於髮絲的柔軟，輕輕拉了拉。呼吸的需求令她中斷了那個吻，他的唇來到她頸旁，他用鼻子蹭開她的頸巾，舔著她頸上猙獰的疤痕。他不斷吸吮，直至她氣喘吁吁，雙腿軟倒。他的身體如此溫暖，他貼得更近，左手離開桌子來到她腰間。她設法伸手繞到他身後脫下他的圍裙，甚至扯開他的襯衫好讓手滑上他的背。他的肌膚溫熱，她用手指擦過他肌膚底下伸縮的肌肉——那是她有生以來感受過最美妙的事物。

　　「不明智的行為，Abigail；也不道德。」他的聲音在她頸邊靜靜響起，但他的唇仍然繼續動作。

　　她側起頭方便他索取：「如果你想，我們可以停。」事實上她不想他這樣做。

　　「取決權在你，你想做什麼我們都可以做。」這句話刺激了她，她只想脫下他的面具。她想看著他露出真面目，她想做到這件事的是她。她弓身貼向他，用臉頰將他的臉從頸上推開，取而代之將自己的唇覆上他的頸。她的動作溫柔如他，輕輕用牙齒噬咬他的肌膚。

　　「若取決權在我，我想知道你喜歡什麼。」她的聲音比想像中有力。她在他耳邊呢喃這句話，當她繼續吻他的頸時，他沉默了片刻。

　　她感覺到她笑的時候他喉嚨動了動，她徹底迷上他的身體。「你想做什麼都可以。」他重覆道，沒有回答她的問題，但她不在乎。受欲望驅使，她毫無預警將牙刺入他的頸。他身體一僵，卻沒有抽身而去。她拉開距離欣賞他泛紅的頸，伸手解開他襯衫鈕釦。

　　「做什麼都可以？」她重覆道，解開他襯衫下擺最後幾個鈕釦。酒精令她大膽，更加自信。他裸露的胸膛呈現悅目的色調，她手指穿過他髮間。他心跳不變，她的指尖擦過他的乳頭。

　　「你從未見過赤裸男性。」這並非問題，但她抬頭只見他臉帶好奇。她知道他對她瞭如指掌，她手指遊走的方式——細細檢閱他的肌膚，驚嘆底下肌肉的結構——已經確確實實出賣了她。

　　「沒有，沒像這樣子看過。」突然她又覺得自己是個孩子，她的手從他胸前滑走。他迅速捉住，帶到唇邊短暫一吻，才將她的手放回自己胸膛。

　　「沒什麼好羞愧的。」他的聲音很溫和，她的手指已落到他腹部的毛髮，窺探他長褲底下的光景。她有些好奇他再吻上她前有沒有感到微癢。他的吻帶有渴求，令她興奮。他更用力將她推往桌上，她的手感受到他褲前的鈕釦。他沒阻止她解開，只是伸出手上下輕撫她。「不過你穿的衣服遠遠比我多，似乎有點不公平。」他補充道，印上她的唇，才靠向後。

　　她緊張地清了清喉嚨，只因他解開她的圍巾，隨後又將她毛衣下擺拿在手上。他肯定感覺到她緊張，因為他猶豫了一瞬。「只要你想隨時可以叫停，Abigail，取決權在於你。」

　　「我們可以去你臥室嗎？」 她未及細想問題已脫口而出，然而他再次令她吃驚。他抱起她，手繞著她大腿。他又吻了她，於是她攀附上他的頸，感覺到他們正往前行。她雙眼緊閉，直至被他輕放床上，她不禁被他相處時的溫柔打動。真是甜蜜，他發自內心溫柔相待。她甚至可以想像他何等浪漫；他怎麼可能單身，她真搞不懂。現在他倚在她身上，他的身體在她雙腿之間。她迅速把襯衣從扯落他肩膀，而他任由它們掉落地上，沒有中止他們的吻。他的手在她毛衣底下，拂過她肚子和兩側；令她在他身下侷促不安扭動。

　　她將他推向後，以相同動作脫去恤衫。先前的緊張不復存在，現在她只想他別再那樣溫柔。他一直和她保持眼神接觸，看著她解開胸罩，丟到地上和襯衫一處。他是紳士，非常紳士，而她想他釋放自己。她掌控局面，她記得的，她雙手抓住他的頭往下按，直至他的眼睛與她胸部保持同一水平。他響應了她想要的，吸吮噬咬她的乳尖直至她喉嚨發出聲音。「一路到床上來。」她喘著氣道，他照做了，等兩人滑到床中央他才繼續。她糾結該推動他更進一步還是讓他決定做什麼。他這樣做舒服嗎？他想這樣做？就像讀懂她心意似的，他的唇往下移，一直吻到她牛仔褲褲頭，同時他熟練的手指已解開鈕扣迅速一下拉開拉鍊。她的心已經怦怦亂跳了，期待他下一步行動。她感覺到他的手滑入牛仔布進入她的內褲，她的呻吟尷尬地變得大聲。他似乎並沒有察覺，他的手指以她從未感受過的方式揉弄著她。  
　　  
　　「只要你想隨時可以叫停。」他的語氣不再那麼強烈，她將臀部微微迎向他的手。

　　「不要停。」她如是說，他雙手迅速褪去她的褲子。在他往後靠之前，她坐起身，伸手解開他褲子。她一直期望他突然結束一切，意識到兩人在做什麼，拉開她的手。但相反，他在她旁邊彎起身，她靠在他身上為他解開褲子。他腹部浮沉的速度略微加快，她把他褲子拉下而他抬身配合她之際，她突然湧起一股衝動。她透過他的內褲看到他的分身，那看起來已經很嚇人了。她頻頻吞口水，手往下勾勒布料底下明顯的線條。「你和很多女人做過嗎？」

　　她不知道自己為什麼會這樣問，她抬頭看他，兩人目光對上。「視乎你對很多的定義，但目前我身邊沒有女人。」出於某些原因，他的回答甚至給了她更大的勇氣。她俯身親吻他肚臍，舌頭流連衣物之上。「你無須做你不願意的事，Abigail，我沒期望在你身上得到什麼。」她知道他沒，所以她更加想做這件事。她扯低他的內褲，將他自束縛釋放。她看過相片，甚至電影，但無法與真實比擬。她的手指從頂端滑落，他深深吸了一口氣。她抬頭天真對著他笑，舔了舔他分身根部。他太安靜了，她轉而溫柔啃咬他細膩的皮膚。他雙腿微微抽搐，大腿肌肉令她驚訝，他肯定不是她見慣那類人，他遠遠有別於那些男孩。令人振奮，她需要他在各方面視她為成人。她想在這方面與他地位同等，故她必須讓謹慎消散風中。她將他含進嘴裡，以一種似乎自然的方式活動舌頭。他徹底沉默，直至她的手指轉悠著將他雙球拿在手上。很安靜，安靜得她幾乎肯定自己沒聽見任何聲音，只有一聲輕輕的呻吟顫抖至全身。她為自己感到驕傲，爬回他身上吻他。怎樣說也算不上溫柔，她將牙齒狠狠刺入他的下唇直到淌血。她吮去他下唇鮮血之際。他退後，喘氣。

　　內心某處，她知道他是怎樣的人。她知道暴力於他的意義，那必定轉化到他生活每一方面。她高中唯一上過一堂心理學，簡單說明某些人腦海中快樂與痛苦並存。她以前沒有往這方面多想，直到此刻。他睜開眼睛，眼神變得陰暗；神情變得熱切。「你喜歡粗暴的，對嗎？」她已經知道他的答案，但見他紅腫的下唇彎成半月。

　　「你未經人事承受不起我喜歡的方式，Abigail。我不會置你於那種境地。」她知道他說得對，但他的回答惹怒了她。她不喜歡聽到他說她未經人事，即使她是。她堅決在他再次開口前以造成瘀腫的力度吻上他。她的手指往上，捏他的乳頭，他終於抬起手上下撫弄她的背部。她中斷那一吻，再次咬了他的頸，「別只顧著我，顧顧自己，你做得很棒。」

　　「我父親說，男人都像野獸，他們對著誰都可以發情。」她在他頸旁說，感受到他喉嚨震動，他笑了。

　　「我不得不認同，大多數男性不難被勾起情欲。」他話止於此，她感受到他的勃起在她大腿旁悸動。他太溫柔了，太體貼了，太紳士了。她意識到自己無法改變現況，他不會對她動用武力。她不該說自己以前沒做過的。她想問他更多問題，她想知道怎樣才能令他興奮，然而她覺得他怎麼說也不會直接回答。考慮及此，她突然在他身上坐下，他倒吸一口氣，她痛苦喘息。他的手依然在她背後，把她擁在胸前。很痛，痛得她不想動。他小心翻過身，再次覆在她身上，過程中沒有拔出來。她害怕自己會哭，忽然後悔挑起這件事。「你還好嗎？我們可以停下來。」他的語氣不含怒意，他的關心令她更想繼續。她迎上他，微微一動已令她痛得顫抖。他的眼睛顫動著合上，她再次迎向他。

　　「我不想停。」她恨自己的聲音在此時顫抖。

　　他又在她唇上印下一吻，緩緩進入她，「很快就不痛了，你是不是……？」

　　「痛我會忍著。」她喘著氣道，他又動了，將頭埋在她頸前。他說得對，每一下動作都令劇痛減退，但她不想他動得這麼慢。她迎向他，手抓著他肩胛骨，指甲用力得幾乎刺穿他皮膚。沒有對他造成困擾，卻刺激他加快動作。她想看著他的臉，於是她扯著他的頭髮試圖對調位置。他縱容她，臉上是舒服的表情，迄今為止她見過他最舒服的表情。她知道她理應為發出的聲音羞恥，但她只是迎向他，雙手撐在他胸前。她測試每一個角度，判斷怎樣感覺最良好，透過他臉部細微變化判斷他最喜歡哪個姿勢。他雙手溫柔托著她的臀部，沒有引導她的動作只是純粹托著她。不假思索，她的手從胸前滑入他髮間，隨而回落他臉上抱著他的頸。他的表情再次變化，她輕輕擠壓讓他的嘴微微張開。

　　正當她要放手之際，他側起頭，她隨即更用力抱著他的頸。他在她身下推進，疼痛已全消，她喘著大氣。他的呼吸漸漸粗重，他的喉嚨在她手下膨脹收縮，於是她對他低頭一笑，往下夾得更緊。現在只聽到她的呼吸了，聲音似乎在牆壁之間迴盪。他胸口和臉部開始泛紅，她稍微鬆開他直至她聽見他肺部傳出細微喘息。決心迎向他，她傾身咬他的耳朵，用盡全力抱緊他的頸。他的動作變得瘋狂，忽然之間她又在他身下了，他在體內動得愈來愈快。她承受著，一遍又一遍喊著他的名字，直到她再也無法抵受那節節上升的溫度湧來，一種從未有過的感覺。她的興奮到達頂點，而他仍然粗暴推進她，持續數秒，才呼出一口氣，體內熾熱釋出，身體對著她變硬。她強逼自己張開眼睛看著他來到高潮，他身體顫抖雙目緊閉。她很驚訝他一直都這麼安靜。她的手好奇滑下握著他分身根部。他的眼睛睜大，她輕輕按壓令他開口。「小心，Abigail。」他的聲音很溫和，他輕輕滑出她。她的手上下滑過他現已濕滑的分身。他抓住她的手提起來。「別做過頭了，那不是什麼愉快的事。」他輕輕道，輕輕倚著她。他緊握她的手，而她把玩著他的手指，聽著他在自己身上深深呼吸。她身體虛軟無力，她也累了，很累。他的氣味很好聞，他的頭髮被汗水打濕。她被迷住，雙手在他上臂和濕漉漉的頭髮上探索。

　　「真美妙。」聽到後他在她身上笑。

　　「我很高興你樂在其中。」他從她身上下來，躺在她身旁。「你得清理一下，需要我幫忙嗎？」永遠那麼紳士，他站了起來而她緊隨，她雙腿輕微搖晃。

　　「我只需要淋浴，除非你替我洗髮。」她說著反話，他卻在用手帕清理自身。

　　「如果你想，我樂意至極。」她感覺飄飄然、失重。他如此英俊，她欣賞他穿回內褲時肢體的活動。

　　「不用了。」她總以為做完愛後兩人相對會很彆扭，但他彬彬有禮，異常細心。她仍然赤身露體，然而他目光停留她臉上，輕輕一笑。

　　「你知道浴室在哪，如果你願意我稍後可以帶你回醫院。當然，如果你想你也可以留在這裡，空房很多。」他的聲音輕柔，平靜。她總是幻想自己會害羞，但他看著她的方式讓她覺得性感。

　　「我要陪著你。」她感覺極度自信，走到他衣櫥前取出一條四角褲。「我可以借來穿嗎？」他挑起眼眉，感到意外。

　　「再好不過。」他柔滑道，她從地上抓過毛衣去洗澡。她感覺前所未有的良好，沖洗著身體，彈開沐浴露蓋子，吸入香氣。聞起來就像Hannibal，美味得很。她匆匆了事，渴望回到他身邊。她用了大概十分鐘洗澡，但當她回到房間床單已經換了，衣服也不見了，他的頭髮是濕的，絲質睡褲覆蓋他的雙腿。「我在另一個浴室洗了澡。」他輕輕道，躺到床上。她爬到他身邊，在毛絨被子下依偎著他，一切那麼自然。她沒等他張開雙臂，就環抱著他，枕在他胸前。

　　「我們之間另一個秘密。」她低語，在漆黑中合上眼睛。她感覺得到他肋骨底下彈奏心曲，轉過頭在那裡印下一吻。

　　「我說過，我們會有很多秘密。」他回答，手指穿過她濡濕的髮絲。

　　「會有更多，像這次的嗎？」

　　他沒有馬上回答，她生怕說錯了什麼。「如果你喜歡。你是少女了，Abigail，你完全可以判斷自己想要什麼。」

　　「但你想要什麼？」她想他想要她，很想。

　　「一切讓你快樂的事，我就想要這個。我享受其中，但現在你要休息了，Abigail。不用擔心發惡夢，我會陪著你。」她沒有說什麼別的，儘管她很想對他說聲謝謝，她想告訴他她愛他，但她知道這就太過了。會逼走他，於是她只是合上雙眼，她比想像中更累，因為她幾分鐘內就睡著了。


End file.
